


Aftermath

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot set after last nights episode! How does everyone react after Robert is arrested? Had to re-upload due to technical glitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Liv got up and sat in the kitchen, wrapped in her dressing gown. She hadn’t slept well at all, tossing and turning for most of the night. She felt so guilty for what she’d done to Robert. At the time she’d been angry and wanted to hurt him, get him out of Aaron’s life, and by extension hers. She hadn’t expected Robert to actually have a soul, to actually care and she’d been surprised by it yesterday. The things she’d overheard him saying to Aaron. He cared. She’d wanted to call it off, but it’d been too late. The damage had been done and she felt terrible. Last night Aaron hadn’t even spoken to her. He kept calling the police station, trying to find out what was happening, but with no joy.

Liv heard footsteps upstairs and waited for Aaron to come downstairs, probably give her a lecture. Not that she didn’t deserve one, she did. When someone came into the kitchen, it wasn’t her brother, though. It was Chas.

“Morning,” she said stiffly.

“Hi,” Liv said quietly. The silence between them was unbearable and clearly Chas felt it too, because she spoke.

“Listen, Robert isn’t my favourite person, and God knows I think Aaron could do better but…”

“I know,” Liv said, interrupting.

“But he didn’t deserve that.”

“I know, Chas!” she said, snapping at her.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Chas said quietly.

“I feel terrible,” Liv said quietly.

“Don’t try and set someone up if you can’t go through with it,” Chas said.

“Look, can you at least wait for the lecture?” Liv asked scowling. “I’m sure I’ll get all of this from Aaron when he wakes up.”

“He’s not here,” Chas said. “I heard the door go at six ish, I’m guessing he’s running. Again.” Her voice was thick with disapproval, but this time directed to her son rather than her.

“What d’you mean, running again?” Liv asked. Chas shook her head and put the kettle on.

“He’s… not going to go to prison is he? Really?” Liv asked.

“Probably not,” Chas said. “That man could talk himself out of a straitjacket. No thanks to you.”

“Chas, nothing you could say could make me feel worse right now,” Liv said, bowing her head into her hands.

“How about I give it a go?” They both turned around to see Robert at the door, hands in pockets and glaring at Liv. He looked terrible, clearly not having slept with red eyes and slumped shoulders. Much less put together than he normally looked.

“I am so sorry,” Liv said. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t think.”

“You’re right about that,” Robert said harshly. “Do you ever think?”

“What happened?” Chas asked, making him a cup of tea without waiting to be asked.

“Where’s Aaron?” Robert asked, not answering the question, his eyes going over the room as if that was going to make his boyfriend materialise out of thin air.

“I think he’s running again,” Chas said.

“You what?” Robert said, face falling. “Oh, come on, Chas.”

“You think I can stop him?” she said.

“Someone want to explain to me why exercise is such a problem?” Liv asked, not getting it. Neither of them answered.

“What happened?” Chas asked him again.

“Been let off with a caution,” he said. “Luckily. Think DS Wise intervened.”

“Robert, I’m so sorry,” Liv said. He watched her as if weighing up how much she meant it. Deciding that she was sincere, Robert relented and didn’t give her the verbal diatribe he wanted to. For Aaron’s sake, he knew he wouldn’t want them arguing.

“Not entirely your fault,” Robert admitted. “Always knew that one could come back to bite me on the arse.”

“Then why did you do it in the first place?” Liv asked.

“For your brother,” Robert said firmly. “I was trying to help.” Robert shook his head to himself collapsing next to Liv on the sofa. “God, I need a shower.”

“Yeah, you do stink,” Liv said, smiling broadly at him.

“Oi!”

“Thanks,” she said. “For not giving me a hard time.”

“Plenty of time for that yet,” Robert said. “You’re stuck with me.” Chas passed him a mug of tea which Robert took gratefully. “Thanks. Couldn’t do me a bacon sandwich, could you, Chas?”

“Do I look like your maid?” Chas said.

“Who asked me to set Gordon up?” Robert reminded her. “I’ve sat locked up all night for your son. Least you can do is fry me a bit of bacon.”

“Fine,” Chas said rolling her eyes and getting the bacon out of the fridge. “Do not get used to it.”

“I eat bacon,” Liv said, wide eyed with the hint. Chas sighed heavily, putting the frying pan on the oven, but she was smiling.

* * *

 Aaron needed the distraction. He needed to run to stop himself thinking of Robert in a prison cell overnight, and for possibly much longer if this went any further. He couldn’t even look at Liv right now. Aaron knew she’d done it because she hated Robert, she felt that he was getting in the way between Aaron and Liv, and she couldn’t stand that. But he also knew she felt terrible. Didn’t make it any easier for Aaron to handle though. If this went further, he didn’t know how he’d be able to live with his sister after she’d done this. Just the thought of Robert being trapped in a prison cell was making him break out into a cold sweat. He didn’t know how he’d cope if Robert was taken away from him for good. He was the most important part of Aaron’s support system, not to mention the fact that his days were always brighter when Robert looked at him like that. That Robert smirk that he’d never get enough of, eyes bright and gorgeous.

Feeling the pulling in his chest of a stitch, Aaron stopped running. The sun was properly up now, and he really should go home. When he got there, he’d call the police station and try again. Try to get some more information about what the hell was going on. At the very least, he‘d find out when he could see him, they couldn’t hold him indefinitely without charge after all.

With a sigh, he slowly worked his way back home, torn between ignoring the pain in his chest and focusing on it to take his mind off of Robert.

When he got back home, he opened the door and the smell of bacon hit him instantly. He walked into the back room, trying to get his breathing under control when he saw Robert, sitting on the sofa.

“You’re back…” Aaron said blankly. Robert got up and before Aaron was really aware of anything, he wrapped him in a hug. Aaron closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar feel of Robert surrounding him, ignoring Chas and Liv watching them. At the moment he didn’t care.

“What happened?” Aaron asked, letting Robert go.

“Caution,” he said. “It’s fine. It’s all smoothed over.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “I was thinking the worst…”

“I know you were,” Robert said. “Running? Again?” Aaron couldn;t deal with the concern on his face.

“It takes my mind off things,” Aaron said, shrugging. “Just… leave it.” Robert looked like he wasn’t finished with that conversation but he bit his tongue, because of Liv and Chas listening in.

“Bacon sarnie love?” Chas asked.

“Thanks,” he said. Now she’d mentioned it, he was hungry. He hadn’t eaten since before the funeral yesterday. Liv was watching the pair of them, still standing closer to each other than was strictly necessary.

“Am I forgiven?” she asked them both, worrying her bottom lip in a way that reminded Robert forcefully of Aaron.

“Just try to avoid having me carted off by the police again,” Robert said. “Then yeah,” he said.

“Good,” she said. “I am sorry.”

“We know you are, Liv,” Aaron said. He drew his sister into a hug briefly before turning back to Chas.

“Where’s that bacon sandwich then? I’m starving.”


End file.
